You're All That I Need
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean doesn't want her involved in the pending Apocalypse, but she's been with him for three years and she's not leaving him to deal with this alone. Truthfully, he needs her a damn sight more than he lets on. Please R&R!
1. Back to You

**Summary: **Dean doesn't want her involved in the pending Apocalypse, but she's been with him for three years and she's not leaving him to deal with this alone. Truthfully, he needs her a damn sight more than he lets on. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my Erin Singer. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter.

**A/N: **Here's a Dean/OC that's set from 4x01, and I really hope you enjoy it. This chapter contains a little of Dean and Erin's history and also information about Erin.

Hope you enjoy and please feel free to review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

You're All That I Need**

**~Chapter One: Back to You~ **

_**Twelve Years Ago **_

Dean had only come to church because John and Sam had asked him to. It was the fourteenth anniversary of Mary's death and John wanted to just go in and say a prayer. They weren't too far away from Bobby Singer's house at this point, and John gasped as he recognised a young girl who was knelt by the altar, a mere two years younger than Dean.

It was Bobby's beautiful daughter, Erin, who was sixteen years old with stunning, silky, thick auburn hair that was a little wavy near the bottom. She had big brown eyes and fair skin, more like her mother in looks and personality but with her father's intelligence and ability to hunt. Her mother had been dead for a long time now, and she was still grieving according to Bobby. John had to smile at the way Dean was looking at her, before the oldest of his children turned to him.

"Who's that, Dad?" He asked, "You know her?"

"Bobby's daughter, Erin." John replied, "I might offer her a lift home in a moment."

Erin stood up and whispered a soft _Amen_ before taking a deep breath and looking to the pastor who nodded to her gently.

"When you're ready, Erin."

The teenager took a deep breath, ready to begin her hymn as she stood near a microphone.

_"Pie Jesu, pie Jesu,  
Pie Jesu, pie Jesu,  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem,  
Dona eis requiem..." _

Dean, John and Sam just stared, all their mouths suddenly dropping open at the beautiful voice that emerged from the girl's lips. She sang the piece beautifully and the other girls in the choir seemed to love the sound of it too as they all smiled at her as she sang. She knew the Winchesters were there but it didn't seem to phase her in the slightest.

_"Pie Jesu, pie Jesu,  
Pie Jesu, pie Jesu  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem,  
Dona eis requiem..." _

As some of the girls joined in with the harmony, Erin had to sing a little louder, but Dean watched the way her full, pink lips moved as she sang and they moved with such elegance and grace he found himself wanting to just go and kiss them. Erin wasn't overly religious but she'd prayed a hell of a lot more since her mother had passed away and she and her father had started hunting. At first, Bobby wouldn't even discuss the idea with her, but eventually, he found that he couldn't fight the stubbornness which he found was so familiar like his own, and he began to train her. At the end of the day, it was what she wanted, and Bobby knew he'd have to keep her as safe as possible.

_"Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei,  
Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem,  
Dona eis requiem..." _

Now, all the girls were singing, and the sound was so gorgeous, Sam had tears streaming down his face while Dean had one falling down his, John with them in his eyes as he understood each word and could translate them from Latin to English. Sam felt an arm around his shoulder as John placed one there, the fourteen year old Winchester leaning onto his father for a little comfort.

_"Sempiternam...  
Sempiternam...  
Requiem." _

The last word was sang just by Erin, and the notes drifted through the church, sending shivers down everyone's spines. She just smiled sheepishly and beamed when she saw John meet her eyes. Dean watched her and wiped his eyes, smiling at her as she looked at him which earned him a gorgeous smile back.

That was the moment that Dean Winchester fell in love with Erin Singer.

_**

* * *

Present Day **_

"She could be anywhere, Dean." Sam said, Dean nodding in response and running a hand through his hair.

He'd recently come back from Hell and after meeting Sam they'd returned to Bobby's, hoping that Erin had come back from her previous hunt. As soon as Erin had laid eyes on him she'd barely been able to believe it and bolted in shock. The truth was that Erin had died inside when Dean was killed by that hellhound, and had ended up hunting whatever she could to try and unleash her pain and anger on something that was evil itself.

She'd become lost and pained without him, and Bobby had hated it when he watched Erin just stab a dead creature's body over and over again, bursting into tears as she did. Dean tried to think of where Erin would go. Night had fallen over South Dakota and it was raining outside, heavily too. Erin had run out of the house with just a tank top and her thin jeans on, and in this weather, she could get sick. That was the last thing Dean wanted.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Dean breathed, taking the keys to the Impala, "Call me if she comes back and I'll call you if I find her."

"You got any idea where she is?" Bobby asked, Dean nodding in response.

"If I know Erin like I think I do, she'll be in the church." He said, "I'll start there. Ask if the pastor's seen her."

Bobby nodded and Dean set off desperate to find Erin and promise her that everything was okay. They were trying to figure out what had brought Dean back out of Hell, and as they'd entered Bobby's house, Erin had taken one look at him and just burst into tears, trying to understand before it had all become too much. He pulled up outside the church and saw that the door was partially open, so he grabbed a flashlight and headed inside. He hoped and prayed to God that Erin was in here, that she was alright and she was safe. If anything had happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

"Erin?" He called softly, stopping as he heard a soft voice singing a familiar hymn quietly and brokenly.

_"Pie Jesu, pie Jesu,  
Pie Jesu, pie Jesu  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem,  
Dona eis requiem..." _

"Erin?" He called again, suddenly spotting her by the altar, curled up on the spot, "Oh, baby..."

Erin looked up at him and started to cry even more, Dean approaching her slowly and seeing that she was soaking wet and trembling. He took his jacket off and went to put it around her, seeing her flinch as he did.

"It's okay," He soothed, "Shhh, it's alright."

"I'm sorry..." She cried, Dean kneeling beside her and stroking her face gently as he pulled her close, "Sorry for running out on you...I'm sorry..."

"Shhh," Dean whispered, "It's okay, Erin. It's alright."

"Is my Dad okay?" Erin asked, Dean nodding in response.

"Just worried sick about you, but I'll let him know you're safe."

Erin nodded weakly and Dean helped her stand, feeling how cold her body was as he wound his arms around her.

"I missed you." She sobbed, Dean smiling softly and leaning closer.

"Missed you too." Dean replied, and even though Erin knew that those words may not be true, she still gained comfort from them and met Dean's lips in their first kiss since he went to Hell.

It was tender, gentle, yet lengthy, and when they broke apart they nuzzled foreheads before hugging again. Dean sighed and the pair began to walk out of the church, Dean getting her into the car before rushing into the driver's seat and kissing her again.

"Come on, sweetheart." He said softly, brushing his fingers against her cheek, "Let's go home."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Our First Night

**Summary: **Dean doesn't want her involved in the pending Apocalypse, but she's been with him for three years and she's not leaving him to deal with this alone. Truthfully, he needs her a damn sight more than he lets on. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my Erin Singer.

**

* * *

You're All That I Need**

**~Chapter Two: Our First Night~ **

Dean held Erin's hand as the young woman came through the door slowly, gasping as she was pulled into a hug by her father who gripped her tight and pressed kisses to her wet hair, Sam looking over at his brother who looked back, raising an eyebrow and scrubbing a hand over his face.

"God, Erin, I was so worried..." Bobby breathed, "You okay?"

"Cold..." Erin replied with a sniffle, turning to her boyfriend, "Need you, Dean..."

Dean nodded and Bobby let Erin go, feeling how cold she was when she cupped his face and kissed his cheek. He was just so relieved that his daughter was safe but he knew she needed to get warm and soon.

"Love you, Dad." She whispered.

"Love you too, sweetie." Bobby replied, rubbing her back gently and thanking Dean with a silent nod as he led Erin up the stairs to her room.

He sighed and turned to Sam, the younger Winchester a little relieved to see how relieved Bobby looked now Erin was safely at home. Bobby knew that she and Dean would have to get...reacquainted that night, but they'd been apart for four months and Erin had devoted three years of her life to Dean; to caring for him and being with him, and trying to protect him as much as she could, as Dean had with her. He sighed and nodded at Sam who grimaced and finished his beer.

"I'm gonna get a drink." He said, Sam nodding in response before following his surrogate father.

* * *

Dean's warm body was wrapped around Erin's as she shivered in his arms, the older Winchester busy trying to get her wet clothes off of her body so she could take a bath. She just seemed paralysed whether by cold or by the shock of what had happened that day. He looked to the bedside table and saw that familiar photo of them that she'd had taken not long before Dean went to Hell, and the pair of them looked so happy it made Dean's chest ache. He couldn't be happy again, not after what he'd been through in Hell, constantly being tortured with threats to her over and over again, being ripped apart, ripping others apart...it was just so sickening and he didn't want to think about it.

"You okay to walk, baby?"

Erin nodded and climbed off of the bed just in her underwear, Dean going with her just to keep an eye on her before letting her take her bath in peace. He sat on the bed he'd no doubt be sharing with her that night, and he buried his face in his hands. He ran shaking fingers through his hair and decided to make the bedroom nice for her, so he drew the curtains and went downstairs to find Bobby and Sam researching in books to see if they could find what had brought him back.

"You got any candles, Bobby?" He asked, Bobby nodding and getting the drift before heading into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of small ones.

"Be careful, huh?" He asked, "Y'know...she's not been with you for four months and suddenly you're back and getting straight into things again. Just take it easy with her."

"Of course I will." Dean replied, "Thanks, Bobby."

He patted the older man on the shoulder and took the bag of candles, checking he had his lighter before returning upstairs and decorating the room, not forgetting to put a condom on the bedside table, should they get that far. Erin only deserved the best, and he wasn't going to rush this, simply because he didn't want to rush and because Erin deserved gentleness and care. He just wished he had the guts to tell the girl that he loved her, but every time he went to say it, he found himself lost for words. He just wished he could prove to her that he loved her more than life itself, that he'd give anything and everything to protect her and to love her. He'd go back to Hell over and over again if it kept her safe.

Within ten minutes, he'd completed decorating the room and if he said so himself, he'd not done a bad job at all. He waited on the bed and listened to Erin's hairdryer, bracing himself for their first night in four months. He turned as the door opened, Erin entering the room and gasping as she saw how beautiful it looked. Dean couldn't wait any longer as he watched her close the door and as she turned her walked up to her and kissed her deeply, feeling her just melt in his arms as she always had done. Breaking their kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed again gently, Erin biting her lip shyly before taking Dean's hand to pull him closer and winding her arms around him as they kissed passionately.

"You sure you want this, baby?" Dean asked, Erin nodding in response.

"Do you?" She asked, Dean smiling and kissing her to prove that he did.

They ended up on the bed, Dean above Erin as they kissed slowly, Dean using his lips and tongue to draw her into him, to make her feel safe and appreciated as she lay beneath him. He leaned into her neck, the pair just melting against each other and rocking their hips slowly. A soft moan escaped Erin's lips as Dean bit down softly on that sensitive part of her body, feeling her shiver beneath the touch. This night was going to be wonderful.

* * *

Erin rested her head on Dean's shoulder, holding onto him tightly as he gripped her body to his own. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, hands clutching each other as though they were afraid to let each other go. They were sat up, Erin writhing in Dean's lap as he ran his hands up to her shoulders, keeping his body moving in time with hers.

"Erin..." He whispered, biting his lip at the feelings going through his body.

"Dean..." Erin whispered back, lifting her head and pressing a kiss to his lips, "Missed you so much..."

"Missed you too, baby..." Dean breathed, kissing her again and pressing his forehead to hers, hearing a moan escape her lips before he lifted her up, laying her so slowly and gently against the bed before thrusting deeply, burying his face in her neck.

"Oh, God..." Erin breathed, gripping him to push him deeper into her body, fully sheathing himself inside, "Dean!"

Their fingers locked and their eyes did, Dean pressing his forehead to hers and whispering something he really thought was girly, but Erin's heart sored at it before she could reply.

"Erin...you won't leave me, right?"

"Never." Erin whispered, "Not ever gonna leave you, Dean Winchester."

"You'll let me keep you safe?" Dean whispered, shivering at his approaching climax, "You'll let me look after you?"

"Yeah." Erin replied, "I will, Dean."

Dean felt a little relieved at that and he pressed a kiss to her lips, pulling her back into his lap just in time for their climax, the two rocking through it and shivering as they kissed and held each other, just grateful to be back in each other's arms. Dean wanted to say those special three words, but he couldn't bring himself to. Those he loved got hurt and killed around him and he couldn't bear to have that happen to Erin.

"Damnit, baby..." He breathed, laying them both on the mattress before leaving her body but resting incredibly close by, one arm crossing her body and pulling her closer to him as he lay on his stomach.

They shared gentle kisses and gazes, eventually growing tired and falling asleep in each other's arms.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
